being dead is the hardest part of living mcr
by tears of venom
Summary: MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! vampire fan-fic! gerard and mikey way are vampires, jessie is a ghost. when jessies room mate dates mikey, she finds out she's not alone in the world of the living dead. features, gerard way, mikey way, ray toro, frank iero, bob bryar
1. the dead cry to the deaf man

**Jessie's point of view **

"SHIT" I screeched as I tried to fix the ruined fabric of what was meant to be becoming a gothic rag doll. There was a knock at my door. "Is every thing okay in there?" it was my flat mate Alicia; she was a really nice person, probably my only friend. I looked at the fabrics and sighed. "Yea I just made a mistake" I said simply. "Okay, well I'm going out to meet mikey now, ill see you later bye" and with that she was gone. I looked at my hand and pulled out a clean razor, and dragged it to my hand. I pushed it into my flesh with full force but I didn't feel anything. I pulled it away and there was no mark, no blood. I sighed. "Still dead stop dreaming Jessie" I mumbled to myself. I got up out of the room and looked at the front door leading to the outside world, "Might as well I have nothing going on" I thought to myself and with that I opened the door and made my way to the grave yard that was down the street. I walked through the graves of the dead; I could hear every one of them screaming in pain. I felt a tear crawl down my cheek as I walked to my own grave. I couldn't hear any screams, my corps wasn't down there, it was up here, still walking like a human, but it wasn't that simple.

**Gerard's point of view**

"Gee, I'm going to see Alicia now, ill see you soon" the familiar voice of my brother always made me smile. "Yea sure, just make sure you... never mind. Have fun kiddo" I shouted down the stairs. I wanted to warn him to control his hunger for what only the living could produce, but I had warned him to much, and he liked Alicia way to much to kill her. "I will, bye" then I herd the door slam shut. I walked over to the mirror on my wall; all I could see was the black room behind me. I longed to see what I looked like, but I couldn't, I would never be able to again. "AGHHH" I gave out and angry cry and through a load of crap onto the floor. I hated this so much! I slammed my head against the mirror, cracking it. I repeated my action until my legs gave way and my eyes closed.

"Gee? GERARD WAKE UP, PLEASE!" I groaned my head was throbbing. I tried to force my eyes open but they didn't want to budge. I felt a hand softly sweep across my face and my eyes decided to open. I looked around, everything was a blur. I blinked and my eyes adjusted. I was face to face with mikey; he was wearing a worried expression. I groaned again and mumbled something so stupid I didn't understand it myself. Mikey sighed. "Look, Alicia's in the front room, why don't you come with me and we can have a chat?" I nodded and he helped me up. I followed him into the messy living room. I fell onto the cheap leather chair opposite the sofa on which a pretty young lady sat. She had black hair that was just below her shoulders, brown eyes and her clear skin had a slight tan. "You must be Alicia" I said after a minute of awkward silence. I put out my hand for her to shake, and she took it with her own, shaking it slightly. "And you must be Gerard, mikey is always on about you" she smiled and withdrew her hand. I must have looked a mess but she was being polite, I guess she was nice. She flicked a bit of her hair back, reviling her neck. I could see a think blue vain running up it, I could hear the blood run through her system, and I could smell the blood in her body. "Do you want a drink or something?" I was tensing up, I was craving blood. "Could I have a glass of water please" she said with a kind smile. "Of cores" I said. I was so relieved to get away from the human. I came back in, a glass of water in my left hand, a plate of biscuits in my right. "Help yourself" I said taking a biscuit and handing her her drink.

We talked to each other for about two hours, and then Alicia declared she had to leave. Mikey walked her home and I was left on the chair, thinking about blood, her blood. I wanted to kill my brother's girlfriend; there was something wrong with me!

**Jessie's point of view**

I sat down and lent against the grave and closed my eyes. I was craving nicotine, I need a smoke. I wish I had breath, to breath in the killing substance, I wanted it to run through my system and calm me, but that could never happen. "FUCK" I shouted out load. And sighed, being dead was the hardest part of living. I mumbled to myself. I got up and started walking back to the flat. I was about to open the door when a boy about my age walked out shouting goodbye as he went. "Uhh... hi... are you mikey?" I asked biting my lip. He smiled at me. He had black glasses, really pale skin, cute hazel eyes and sandy brown hair. "Yea and I'm guessing you're Jessie" I nodded to confirm. I tried to get into his thoughts, to read what he was thinking, but I couldn't. I was confused, I had always been able to read the minds of humans, why not him... unless... I looked into his eyes, there was something missing. "So I guess ill see you soon" he said bringing me out of my trance. "Yea bye" was all I could manage before walking into my flat to be greeted to Alicia smiling at me. I searched to find her thoughts,

_I hope she liked mikey. _

"So, did you like him" she asked gleaming.

"He's cute were did you find him" I giggled "dose he have a brother?" we burst out laughing

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, still giggling I opened it to see mikey.

"I told you I would see you soon" he said "I forgot my wallet" he smiled

"Oh we were just talking about you"

"And your brother" came a shout from the front room. "I was just about to tell Jessie how cute gee looks in skinnies" she continued. "And when I say cute I mean the hottest thing walking this fucking earth" we burst out laughing, and after a few seconds mikey crossed his arms, looking rather pissed with us. Alicia walked up to the door and pulled mikey in. She whispered something into his ear so I wouldn't hear, but I could.

"He's not as cute as you, and besides, only you could do those _special_ things" they giggled and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. Mikey saw his wallet and picked it up.

"hey, me and the guys are going town tomorrow, why don't you two join us, ill convince gee to wear skinnies, just for you" he chuckled. We agreed a time and place. And he kissed Alicia goodbye and left. I looked at the clock; 9:45 might as well go to sleep.

"Night, ill see you tomorrow" I said walking up the stairs I herd Alicia say goodnight and I dropped onto my bed and thought about how mikey was... different. His skin was so deathly pale, like mine. His eyes didn't have the same glint alive people had, the fact I couldn't read his thoughts. Was he dead? The thoughts whizzed around my head. Until I finally fell in to the relief of sleep.


	2. tales of lost souls

**Mikey's point of view**

"Gee, I'm home" I shouted up thee stairs. I waited a few seconds, no reply. I was starting to get worried, even though we were vampires and we were dead, we could still become lost souls if we damaged our form to much. This, to us, was like suicide, something I no my brother thinks about very much. "Gerard?" I shouted again whilst making my way up the splinter filled staircase. "What!" I herd him shout back. I opened his bedroom door slowly to see him lying on his bed, a bottle of cheap beer in his hand. "Gerard are you d-drunk" I was scarred of him when he was drunk, every one was.

"Look I'm only p-pissed if you wanttt ittt baby!"

"Gerard, stop drinking, it's not going to help you"

"Ahhh, buuut, what if it did, now fuck of my little beauty" he got up so he could face me "before I decide things shouldn't be so perfect anymore" he whispered the last bit with a spine chilling smirk, the stench of alcohol coming out with every word. I stumbled out of the room and walked to my own. I collapsed onto the bed. I sighed, I missed the old gee, the brother who had always loved and cared for me, the brother who could be loved and cared for. The human gee.

My eyes fluttered open as I herd a crash in the kitchen. I reached out for my glasses and put them on. "Half past fucking five" I mumbled to myself angrily, I was not a morning person! Then I herd another crash, reminding me of why I was awake so early. I jumped out of bed, my tired body telling me to stop with every painful step, but I ignored it. I slowly walked down the steps to reveal my brother trying to knock out what looked like a prostitute. She had masking tape over her mouth, making her voice quiet and muffled. She had blond, damaged looking hair, just above her shoulders and makeup smeared all over her face. She was wearing a VERY reviling outfit and a few rings on her fingers. I watched as my brother finally got her to fall unconscious. "Gerard, do not do it! You no you don't want to. you're not a killer!" I said trying to sound calm and reassuring but failing. "I don't care anymore" he spat back. His eyes were emotionless and his fangs where growing in length. He forced the young girls head to the side and flicked the hair out of the way, he then lowered his head. He attempted to get directly into the vain running up the girls neck many time's, soon becoming successful. "Gerard please, not a murder, this isn't you" I was crying as I watched the life drain out of the girl, as well as the blood. A few drops of the red liquid had run down her neck and onto the plastic floor of our kitchen. I eyed then before turning my attention back to Gerard, Who had finished with the body. I looked back at the small puddle of blood on the floor and I could no longer control my hunger. I was lapping it up before I new what I was doing, I herd my still drunk brother laugh, then collapse.

**Gerard's point of view**

My eyes started opening as I tried to remember the events that had happened before I had gone unconscious. I looked up to see mikey sitting on the leather sofa looking traumatised. There were a few tears falling from his eyes and I suddenly remembered him lapping up human blood, human blood from the girl I had killed. "Oh my... holy shit, mikey did I, did I kill someone?" I asked hoping I was dreaming. Mikey only looked at me and then nodded. I went over to him to comfort him but he dragged himself away from me. I looked down at where the body was but it was gone, mikey had probably 'disposed' of it or something.

"Mikey, look I didn't intend to hurt any one, especially you."

"Then w-why did y-you do it? I c-cant live with t-this gee. The d-drama, its k-killing me" he crawled over to me and put his head on my chest and I held him close. We sat there in silence for about half an hour when suddenly he spoke. "We have to meet every one in an hour, I have invited Alicia and her friend Jessie, please don't hurt any of them." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes that just melted my heart. I nodded and kissed him on the head before getting up of the sofa to get changed. I closed my door and pulled down my trousers to change when there was a knock at my door. "Gee, could you do me a favour and wear black skinny jeans?" mikey asked oh-so innocently. "Uhh... yea I guess" I was completely confused but after what I put him threw it was the least I could do. "Thanks" I herd him say before walking of. I pulled on my skinnies and then a smashing pumpkins top. I pretended to admire myself in what was left of the broken mirror on the wall, only reminding me of the monster I really was. After about half an hour I called mikey and we left for the park. We were silent until our mates where in view. "For the rest of the day we forget about what happened" mikey said to me before running up to frank and high-fiving him. Then they both started racing each other towards ray and bob. I smiled as I saw them joke about. Then Alicia and another girl walked around the corner and sat down with the group.

**Jessie's point of view**

I sat down next to Alicia and said hi.

"This is bob, ray frank and you've met mikey" she said pointing to the boys. Suddenly a cute boy in black skinny jeans, smashing pumpkins top and midnight black hair down to his shoulders approached us and sat down next to me.

"And this is Gerard, Mikey's brother, the one I told you about" I smiled at him, he reminded me of mikey, slightly dead.

"You were rite about the skinny jean thing" I said to Alicia and we both started laughing. Mikey sat there waving his arms around and screaming "EWWWWW EW EW EW EWWWW" over and over. Every one else was looking at us strangely, especially Gerard. After a few minuets we had calmed down.

"What a waist of a few minuets of my important life" bob joked

"So um hi I'm Jessie" I said turning to face Gerard who looked at me awkwardly before saying hi back. "So, LETS HIT THIS CITY" ray shouted, earning us some weird looks from the cheerleaders who walked by. "Hell yea" bob replied eagerly. We all got up and started walking; I stayed at the back of the group, feeling a little left out not knowing anyone. I was soon joined by Gerard.

"So what was all that about back there?" he asked slightly confused and worried

"Huh, oh um nothing, hey do you smell that"

"What?"

"I smell blooo... Never mind" is stopped when I saw the blood staining his bottom lip.

"Blood? No you don't, okay?" he was sounding annoyed.

"Moving on, nice skinny's" I couldn't help but giggle.

"What the hell is with you guys and my skinny jeans!"

"Maybe you will find out soon, mister... dam I don't know your name!"

"Bond, Gerard bond" we laughed, I liked this dude, even though he was touchy and had blood around his mouth.


	3. afaid of walking alone

**A/N so ummm hi... don't know if anyone's actually reading this but y'know, if you could review and all that... sooo uhhh yea, guess ill let you read on thaaaaanks ^.^ xx (mwhahaha)**

* * *

><p><strong>jessie's point of view<strong>

Every one had come back to Alicia's and mine's flat after a few hours shopping in town. We had brought a few horror movies and popcorn along with some CD's. "Hey lets have a sleep over!" Alicia shouted, gleaming. "FUCK YEA" screamed bob (the loudest of the group). "As long as it's okay with Jessie" I looked up, I was unsure who said it, but I nodded no the less. Every one seemed to jump around me cheering and throwing popcorn and sweets at each other.

"I'm going to go get some stuff, Jessie could you help?" said Alicia I smiled and nodded following her into the kitchen.

"What was that?" she asked, frowning.

"What was what?"

"You have been silent all day, what's up with that?"

"I'm just uhhh... I get scarred of meeting new people" I HATED lying. I searched through her head.

_I wish I could read that girls mind! Is she lying? God I don't get her!_

"Sooo... I'll go upstairs and get some blankets, yea?" I asked trying to break the silence. Alicia only nodded biting her lip. I rushed up the stairs and got some blankets from what we called 'our room of pointless crap'. I turned to go back down stairs but I made a detour to Alicia's room, maybe there would be a clue about the whole 'death thing' in there. I walked in and looked around for a picture of mikey, but couldn't see any. She's been going out with him for almost a year and hasn't got a picture of him? That was it, I was sure he was dead! I ran down the stairs and plopped the blankets onto the sofa. "So let's get this gang bang started!" I shouted in a sarcastic tone. Gerard, mikey and Alicia all raised there eyebrows at me, ray sat there with a goofy smile and bob looked at me then, when we had all gone silent shouted "how could I refuse" and jumped on me, tickling me. I screamed for help but it only ended in every one else piling up on me and attacking me with tickles. "What...a-about the movies?" I screamed in between giggles. With that every one jumped of me and onto the sofa, leaving me on the floor. "Oh so I guess I get the floor, charming" I said crossing my arms and trembling my bottom lip in a pout. That was followed by a few "yes's" and "that how it work's" I jumped up and sat on Gerard's lap.

"Hey!"

"Ether I get your lap, or you get the floor Gerard"

"Fine you can have the dam leg, but you call me gee!"

I let out a sarcastic sigh "fine... gee" I let his name roll on my tongue and he raised his eyebrows. "Watcha gna do about it Gerard" I said with a smirk. "This" he replied and moved his legs up and down, forcing me of. I finally fell on the floor and everyone was laughing. I crawl back on Gerard's legs and give him a glare that could kill puppies. "I get rapped and you guys laugh?" I said tuning to the others and sarcastically crying. Everyone nodded and burst out laughing. When they had all calmed down mikey put on the first movie, the boggy man, and we all settled down to watch. After the movie finished I looked around me to see every one fast asleep. I tried getting up so that I wouldn't wake gee, whom I was still sitting on. He mumbled something in his sleep and stirred a little but his eyes remained shut. I walked away from the snoring bunch and into the kitchen. I sat at the table and laid my head in my hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. "What's up?" I jumped out of my skin when I herd Gerard's voice unexpectedly break the silence. "Holy shit, are you trying to kill me" I whispered at him in an angry tone. He lifted his arms in the classic 'I surrender' position and whispered sorry a few times while walking towards me. He sat down on the chair opposite me, keeping his eyes on me the whole time, like he was expecting me to pounce on him and kill him. "So what's up?" he asked again. I thought about it for a second and then realised this was the perfect time to ask him if he, or mikey, where dead.

"I was just thinking, did I wake you up?"

"No, Bob did with his god awful snoring!" we laughed at that for a bit making a few jokes, until I remembered what I needed to ask him.

"Look, Gerard I need to ask you a question, please don't think I'm a freak when I do..." _no going back now!_

"Umm okay... shoot, I guess"

"Are you like, dead?" he looked at me as if I had slapped him across the face but slowly nodded.

"I'm not... dead... well I am, but I'm not. I'm a vampire. He looked down at the table and let out a heavy sigh. "How did you know?" he questioned after a while.

"I'm a ghost and, it started with mikey, I couldn't read his thoughts and then you, you had blood round your face, and I just new..." he nodded and stared into my grey eyes with his hazel ones.

**Gerard's point of view**

I looked into her grey eyes, her plum hair was falling in the way, I lightly brushed it back round her ear and she opened her mouth to speak again.

"And mikey?" she asked calmly.

"He's a vampire as well" she was about to say something else when a voice came from the door.

"Why the hell did you tell her were vamp's!" mikey stormed in, an angry expression on his face.

"I'm a ghost; I guessed you were dead in some form." She said calmly, like she was talking about something simple, like pizza. I looked up at mikey who was gob smacked. Jessie got up and motioned for him to sit down on the seat she had just given up; he did so and left her standing. "Where will you sit?" I asked her innocently. I was answered when she jumped onto my lap... again. "I got used to your lap" she smiled.

"Gee..." came the unsteady voice of my brother, I lifted my head to look at him and nodded, curious to what he had to say. "Does she know what you did last night" he asked shaking. I shook my head as the terrible images of the events from last night played in my head. I was still looking at mikey as a small tear ran down his cheek. Jessie got of me and went to him, and comforted him; I got up and did the same, fighting back tears of my own. "What did you do?" she asked concerned and worried. She looked at me, tears glazing my eyes and gave me an understanding nod. "You don't have to tell me anything" she whispered to me and then went back to comforting mikey.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yeaaaa, there it is. I have decided to start writing authors notes... so yea. watch out for that. Yea I will author note u azz XP I'm slightly crazy! So yea that's the new chapter, its chapter three 333... So yea. I have a sorta idea where this is heading, you wanna give me idea's ill try 'em out see where it goes but y'know.<strong>


	4. life is hard, the afterlife is harder

**Jessie's point of view**

We fell asleep on the kitchen floor, I was sitting upright against a wall, Gerard's head was in my lap and mikey was outstretched over his brother's legs, hugging one of feet. "What's this, the travailing circuses?" I slowly opened my eyes to see a sleeping Gerard in my lap, and then I looked up to see ray with a cup of coffee, looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "Uhhh" I stuttered, unsure how to explain how this happened. Suddenly Gerard stirred in my lap making me jump slightly. I looked back down at him to see his eyes slowly opening. When they did open, they were wide. He shot up, bashing his head on the table next to us. He rubbed his neck and winced. "You guys looked cute" ray squealed playfully. I let out an annoyed groan and lent my head on the wall. "I would hit you ray, but I can't be fucked to get up" I sighed. I herd him chuckle and I gave him the finger. I got up and stood next to ray, watching Gee look at mikey with a confused expression. "What's mikey doing?" he asked poking his little brother, I pulled out my phone and took a picture for every one to see later.

Gerard, ray and I had lifted mikey to Alicia's bed. We stood in silence for a bit, as I watched mikey I acknowledged something. "He look's so sad" I said in a sigh. Gerard shoot a look at me that said 'I want to talk to you now' so I made up an excuse. "Ray, go wake up the others, gee can you help me get a blanket and water for mikey?" ray went downstairs and gee came up to me, a frown plastered his face. "What's the matter with mikey?" I asked before he could open his mouth to speak. His reply was instant. "Nothing"

"You don't just cry yourself to sleep if there's nothing wrong!"

"It's none of your business, we don't even know you!" Our voices were raised now.

"What, coz you think I have it easy?"

"Yeah well at least you don't have the fear of waking up every morning wandering if you have KILLED SOMEONE!" his words were harsh as venom and each hit me hard. "Guys, why are you shouting" it was the innocent voice of mikey; he looked up at us, so scarred and fragile. Gerard went over to him hugging him tightly. He then turned his face to me; giving me the coldest glare I have ever received. "Get out" he hissed. I did as told; not wanting to find out what would have happened if I stayed.

I walked into the living room to be starred at by every one in there. I forced a weak smile and a wave. " good morning everyone. Mikey's up and so is Gerard. There talking up stares." I said weakly, sitting on the cheap couch we had. "The whole neighbourhood is up" bob mumbled, taking a sip from his coffee. I felt someone pull my arm, I looked up expecting Alicia wanting to ask me what had happened, but to my surprise, ray was looking at me mouthing 'kitchen now' I pulled my self up and followed ray into the kitchen. "What?" I asked, harsher then I wanted to.

Ray gave me sad eyes then opened his mouth to speak. "What was going on up there, all we could hear was yelling and now all I can hear is crying." Ray pointed up the stairs and I realised that someone upstairs was crying. I sneaked up the stairs, telling ray to stay. I stood outside the room mikey and Gerard were in. "I can't do this Gerard, I'm leaving." I herd Mikey's voice shake as he told his brother who, obviously, protested. "You killed her Gerard, she was a living person! I'm going, forever." I walked in at this, regret filling me as soon as the older sibling's death stare was on me, again. "Look" I started, trying to make peace.

**Gerard's point of view **

I stared at Jessie as coldly as I could. "Look" she said sitting on the floor in front of us. "I hardly know you two, and this really isn't my business, but mikey, you will break your brother if you leave him. I can see how close you are and he loves you so much" it hurt me to think how much it would break me to loose my baby brother, but I didn't want Jessie's little 'speech' to continue. "Shut up" I spat and with that she got up and left, going back down the stairs. I sat in silence with mikey for a minuet until I herd the front door slam and someone run up the stairs. I don't know why, I felt a regret in being mean to Jessie, something wanted me to be kind to her, maybe it was the fact we were both... different... but whatever it was made me run out of the room, past Alicia, who was about to walk in, and into the front room, disappointed when I realised Jessie was the one who had walked out. "Where's Jessie?" I asked quickly, receiving only shrugs and worried looks. I ran out of the front door, letting the cold air toy with my hair as I ran down the rode, in search for Jessie. I called her name, but it only gained me weird stares from strangers. I ran to the cemetery, giving up on my search and deciding to visit my recently descended grandmother, Helena. I walked into the sea of graves stopping at the sound of a twig snapping. I whipped my head around to see Jessie, curled up in a ball next to a grave. I walked over to her and read the writing engraved on the slab of rock.

_Jessie Sutcliffe_

_17 years old when she passed. Her cheerful attitude and funny ways will be missed greatly._

_God rest her soul in peace._

"I'm sorry" I breathed out. Her head lifted and she looked at me. She looked tired; there were no tears in her eyes, just the look of regret. "Why did you come to the cemetery" she asked cocking her head. "My nana Helena, she died. I gave up looking for you so I came to visit her." She nodded and stood up. She took my hand "take me to her" she said softly so I dragged her to were my Nan lied, supposedly, in peace. "You want to speak to her?" I looked at her with confused eyes, but nodded, wanting to be able to tell my Nan I loved her so much. Jessie sat down next to where my Nan was lying. "Helena, can you hear me?" she asked. Then she looked up at me. "She's there; if you talk to her I can tell you what she's saying." I nodded and knelt down my Nan's grave. "Hi nana, it gee, I really miss you" I felt tears spring to my eyes. "I miss you so much; you and your brother were the best boys ever." I looked at Jessie "that's what your grandmother said" I nodded and forced a smile. "I haven't gone a day without thinking about you nether has mikey." That was it for me, I apologised and got up, running for a place I could feel safe.


	5. leaving it all behind

**Mikey's POV**

Breakfast was silent. It wasn't long after I declared I was leaving that Jessie stormed out and Gerard went after her. I finished the rest of my tasteless breakfast and got up, snatching my jumper from the kitchen side. "Where are you going?" Alicia's innocent voice asked as I walked to the door. "I don't know." It was a truthful answer. She gave me sad eyes. "Your not coming back are you." It wasn't a question but more of a statement. I sighed, suddenly losing the ability to speak. She must have got the hint because silent tears fell down her face. That's when Gerard ran in. his hair sticking to his tear stained face. He breathed my name the wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I hugged him back. "What's wrong?" he raised his head and looked at me. "Grand ma, i-i she..." he put his head back into the crook of my neck. I felt warm fresh tears go through the thin fabric of my shirt, but I didn't care. "What about her?" there was a hint of worry in my voice. When Helena had died Gerard went through curvier depression, drinking every night, doing drugs, and even through he had gotten better he was still very fragile. "Follow me." He took my hand. I looked back at Alicia who was still silent. "I promise I will come back and explain." She nodded and I closed the door, following Gerard down the street.

He led me to the old grave-yard where we found a silent Jessie hugging her legs on the floor. "What am I missing?" it's all I could say.

After Jessie showed me her grave she explained she could still contact our grandma, the closest person to Gerard and me, she was the only one who knew what we really were and helped us through it. Jessie took my hand and led me to the familiar grave of my grandma. "I can tell you what she's saying." She smiled comfortingly. Gerard walked up from behind us and lent down to run his hand through the soil on the grave. "I'm back." He smiled sadly down to the ground. "And I brought mikey."

"Hi." I whimpered at the thought that I had missed all this time if we could still contact her. "She's pleased you came." I smiled. I didn't know what to say, and by the looks of it, nether did anyone else. "Gerard, she wants you to sing, and mikey you to play bass." Jessie said softly. I got up and bolted back towards my house, wasting no time. I unlocked the door to my house, not caring that my legs were burning from running so far. Although I could run much faster then humans, it hurt like hell. I legged it up the stairs to my bedroom and grabbed my bass. I ran back down the road as fast as possible.

When I reached the old grave yard I could hear my brother's soft voice sing an unfamiliar song. Jessie was looking at Gerard, gobsmacked. Much like I was the first time I herd him sing. I walked towards them a bit more then started strumming note's in time with Gerard's song. We weren't that bad considering I had never heard this song before. We played for about a minuet until the song ended. I smiled weakly at Gerard who smiled back. "Look I have to go and sort some stuff out." I said before the silence could become too awkward. I ran back home to find ray sitting on the couch hugging a sniffing Alicia. "Its going to be okay." He cooed in her ear. I closed the front door and they both looked up at me. Ray stood up and before leaving the room said to me, "you better talk to her man."

I took rays place on the couch and draped an arm around Alicia, pulling her into my chest. I kissed the top of her head then sighed. "Look, I just have to get away from here for a bit. I'm going to move to England for a few months, just to get my mind of things." I announced. I felt her warm tears seep through my shirt. I had never seen her cry properly before and never wanted to. I only wanted her to be happy. "okay." She sniffed then got up. "Need help packing?" she asked. I smiled reassuringly at her. "That would be great." We walked up stairs, hand in hand.


End file.
